


Trigonometrying Hard

by Nrandom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), M/M, Mathematics, Perpetual Strip Shows, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, math puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Math puns. So many math puns. Also, crack.





	Trigonometrying Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts).

> Ala sent me a math pun. You could say I took it and went off on a tangent.

Before he sauntered vaguely downwards, Crowley was Raphael. Now he commits sin. As a former archangel, you could even say he commits arcsin.  
One day, he and Aziraphale, Crowley's angle, decide to buy a cottage together in the south downs. They cosine a lease together, and live there happily. Unfortunately, Gabriel decides to stop by on occasion; He's quite an hypotenuisance.  
Later, Crowley decides to put on a mobius stripshow for Aziraphale. They spend most of that evening perpenDICKular.

**Author's Note:**

> Ala also made a good point - when would a mobius stripshow end!?


End file.
